


Самый хороший мальчик

by redshift (amerika)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerika/pseuds/redshift
Summary: Сумо начал уставать от своих хозяев, которые упорно не замечали очевидные вещи.





	Самый хороший мальчик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The goodest boy.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914097) by [pterodactyl_in_the_chest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterodactyl_in_the_chest/pseuds/pterodactyl_in_the_chest). 



 

     Коннор понравился Сумо с самого начала.  
      Да, этот человек странно пах, обладал слишком громким сердцебиением и одевался еще глупее, чем Хэнк (Сумо всегда казалось, что такое невозможно).  
      Но Коннор разбил окно, чтобы спасти Хэнка, и пусть это был совершенно идиотский способ помочь, Сумо был рад, что кто-то прикрывает спину его человеку. Немногие могли вынести отвратительную манеру поведения Хэнка, ставшую еще резче после того, как Коул не вернулся домой.  
      Под «немногие» Сумо имел в виду «никто», поэтому увидев, как Коннор тащит Хэнка в ванную, игнорируя поток оскорблений, Сумо решил, что его нужно оставить себе (Хэнк права голоса не имел, потому что был слишком занят превращением своей жизни в полный бардак).  
      Сумо начал готовить план.  
        
      Перво-наперво надо было сделать так, чтобы Коннор привязался к Сумо. Хэнк, конечно, был важен, но еще и невыносим в общении, поэтому понадобился другой способ заставить Коннора приходить.  
        
      Легко.  
        
     — Лейтенант, думаю, я нравлюсь Сумо, — однажды сказал Коннор, сидя на диване в окружении мягкого меха.  
      Сумо всхрапнул. Конечно, ему нравился Коннор, а могло быть иначе? Он лучше всех гладил и никогда не раздражался, если Сумо начинал вылизывать ему лицо. Может, Коннор и был андроидом — что бы это слово ни значило — но руки у него были теплые и заботливые. Прямо как улыбка. И глаза. Словом, Коннор не мог не нравиться. Жаль, что он не был собакой, хотя иногда Хэнк и звал его «тупым верным пуделем» (что, по мнению Сумо, было неправильно и даже грубо: Коннор больше походил на корги).  
     — Да? — проговорил Хэнк из кухни, кажется, доставая пиво (Коннор прятал все, что было хоть немного крепче, и это только укрепило решимость Сумо оставить его себе). Вскоре человек появился с бутылкой в руке, улыбнувшись при виде Сумо на диване (а может быть, он улыбнулся Коннору; это следовало изучить поподробнее). — Ты же понимаешь, что он тебя теперь нескоро отпустит?  
      Сумо поднял голову и гавкнул в ответ. Утверждение было неверное: он вообще не собирался отпускать Коннора.  
     — Тогда очень хорошо, что я хотел остаться, — улыбнулся Коннор, запуская пальцы в шерсть Сумо и не заметив, как Хэнк застыл на пару мгновений. Но от взгляда Сумо это не укрылось: значит, его человек тоже хочет оставить андроида.  
      Хорошо.  
      Он остался с ними, пока Хэнк не заснул на диване, захрапев так громко, что дал Сумо сто очков вперед. Коннор глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза, придвигаясь чуть ближе.  
        
      Первая часть плана увенчалась успехом.  
        
      Во-вторых, Сумо нужно было, чтобы привязался Хэнк. Неудивительно, что эта часть уже оказалась выполнена почти полностью.

     — Он мне жизнь спас.  
      Сумо поднял голову и поглядел на своего человека. Эту ночь они проводили в одиночестве, без мягкого голоса Коннора и угрюмых ответов Хэнка. Такие моменты, случавшиеся все реже и реже, были неправильными. Будто что-то важное пропало. Такие ночи напоминали Сумо о первых месяцах после смерти Коула — и возвращения их он не хотел (ему было так страшно, что однажды Хэнк тоже не вернется).  
     — И не в первый раз. Как ты думаешь, кусок меха, я этого заслуживаю?  
      Сумо встал, подошел к дивану, положил голову на колено Хэнка и мягко поскулил. Обычно Хэнк отталкивал его, ворча о слюнях и пачкающейся одежде, но сейчас положил руку Сумо на голову — маленький жест нуждающегося в поддержке человека.  
      Сумо всегда был готов поддержать, хоть и не мог сказать своему глупому восхитительному человеку, сколько всего хорошего он заслуживает. Если судить по слабой улыбке, Хэнк понял:  
     — Да, да, ты считаешь, что я весь мир заслуживаю, наверное, потому что я днем поделился с тобой шавермой, — Сумо несогласно заворчал (что, на самом деле, несогласием не было; Хэнк действительно заслуживал целого мира за это). — Чем я вообще вас двоих заслужил?  
      Их тишина была прервана мобильником, звонящим где-то в недрах дивана. Хэнк недовольно застонал, поднимаясь, но не ответил, и голосовое сообщение от Коннора прозвучало в комнате.  
     — Извини, появились плохие люди, которых нужно поймать, и дела, которые нужно раскрыть. Не могу заставлять Коннора волноваться — нам только окно починили, — Хэнк присел, чтобы еще разок потрепать Сумо. — Будь хорошим псом.  
      Сумо гавкнул, наблюдая, как машина исчезает в туманном вечере и задался вопросом, заметил ли Хэнк, как изменилась его реакция на звонки Коннора. Зная его — не заметил, но это было не так уж и важно.  
      Все же это была задача Сумо — помочь им понять истинное положение дел.

      Третьей частью плана Сумо было вызвать привязанность Коннора к Хэнку. Сумо не имел ни малейшего понятия, как обстоят дела с чувствами у андроидов, поэтому для подтверждения ему требовалось большое и важное доказательство.  
      Он и понятия не имел,  **какое**  доказательство получит.

      Сумо понял, что что-то идет не так, когда ни Хэнк, ни Коннор не вернулись домой в обычное время. Разумом он понимал, что бумажная работа или сложное дело могли заставить их задержаться, но на сердце все равно было неспокойно.  
      Он пролежал пару часов неподвижно, пока не услышал знакомые шаги снаружи, и чуть не вынес головой дверь — столько в нем было облегчения — но замер снова.  
      Знакомые звуки идеально подходящих туфель. Коннор.  
       _Хэнк?_  
      Сумо прислушался. И еще раз прислушался. Почему никто не входит и  _где Хэнк_?  
      Он уже начал подвывать, когда ручка повернулась, Коннор вошел и немедленно взглянул на Сумо:  
    — Прости меня.  
      Сумо уставился на диод, бешено мигающий красным: Коннор будто не мог успокоиться; увидел голубую кровь на щеке, почувствовал, как она сочится из нескольких ранений под пиджаком. Он знал, почему руки Коннора иногда пахли медью, но взгляд андроида заставил его отчаянно завыть: взгляд из ночи, случившейся три года назад и сломавшей его человека.  
      Коннор подошел поближе, сел на пол и стиснул Сумо так, что стало почти больно:

     — Прости, Сумо, я — я двигался недостаточно быстро, он не должен был защищать меня, я андроид, меня можно починить или заме…  
      Сумо захотелось укусить Коннора за эти слова, но вместо этого он начал слизывать его слезы. Руки Коннора вцепились в шерсть, будто он пытался найти хоть какую-то опору.  
       _Меня можно заменить._  
       _Это должен был быть я, Сумо._  
      Он осторожно потянул Коннора за рукав, таща к дивану. Может, Коннору было все равно, может, он просто последовал за теплом, но Сумо опрокинул его на сиденье и взобрался сверху, а затем сосредоточился на механическом сердцебиении, стараясь успокоить свое собственное.  
     — Он, — тихо сказал Коннор; Сумо терпеливо подождал, — Хэнк в реанимации. Выстрелили внезапно, мы не ожидали.  
      Сумо запыхтел от ненависти к этому извиняющемуся тону: его андроид и человек были похожи друг на друга гораздо больше, чем смогли бы понять, а затем ткнулся в плечо Коннора, выбивая слабую улыбку.  
     — Он приказал мне спрятаться, хотя я нормально владею оружием, — Сумо прекрасно понимал, что рациональной причины у слов Хэнка не было, но Коннор был так же слеп, как и люди. — Ему выстрелили в грудь. Было столько крови, даже когда я оказал первую помощь, он… — Коннор выдохнул сквозь зубы и прижал Сумо крепче. — Андроидов все еще недолюбливают, поэтому в больнице я остаться не смог. Миллер обещал позвонить, если что-нибудь случится.  
      Сумо никогда не понимал, почему людям не нравились андроиды, особенно после встречи с Коннором, но, конечно, ничего сделать не мог: только смотреть новости про революцию и массовую панику.  
      Они лежали вместе, не в силах уснуть. Сумо видел, как диод Коннора пожелтел, но так и не вернулся к спокойному голубому.  
      Телефон Хэнка зазвонил многими часами позже, когда первые бледные лучи солнца окрасили стену.

      Сумо не ожидал, что его пустят в больницу, но ждал уважительного обращения, а не того, что его впихнут в руки к этому Миллеру (который отвратительно пах больничной едой). Но Миллер говорил с Коннором как с равным, поэтому Сумо решил, что он ничего так. Если помоется.   
      И все это стало неважным, когда наконец-то послышались знакомые шаги.  
     — Черт, Сумо, я не готов снова лечь в больницу, когда еще из нее не вышел, — дыхание у Хэнка было тяжелое, будто он не мог вдохнуть полной грудью. Сумо отпрянул, изучил взглядом повязки и костыли и снова начал лизать лицо Хэнка, обнимать его, высоко прыгать и, кажется, тявкать как маленький щенок. Плевать, его человек остался жив, поэтому можно было вести себя как угодно.  
      Коннор, кажется, был несогласен:  
     — Лейтенант, я не думаю, что такой вес…  
     — Заткнись, Коннор, ты так же себя вел часом ранее, так что не вздумай нести эту чушь, — Хэнк ухмыльнулся, когда Коннор закрыл рот.  
      Сумо фыркнул, с любопытством глядя на них. Они поняли? Они  _действительно_  поняли?  
     — Кхм. Эм, — все повернулись к неловко помахавшему Миллеру. — Да. Отлично, что вы живы, лейтенант. Я бы вас обнял, но боюсь, что вы меня ударите. Или Коннор. Или ваша собака. Во всяком случае, хорошо, что вы вернулись. Рид там совсем обнаглел, надо, чтобы кто-нибудь крылышки ему подрезал.  
     — Да, приятно вернуться, — Хэнк кивнул Миллеру, видимо, отсылая, потому что тот немедленно ушел. — Так, вы двое — быстро в машину. Едем домой, мне нужно полежать на своем чертовом диване.  
      Наблюдая с переднего сиденья, как Коннор помогал Хэнку с костылями, предлагая миллион вещей в минуту и получая раздраженные стоны в ответ, Сумо задумался, когда это Хэнково «в дом» превратилось в «домой».  
        
      Заставить их быть вместе стало последней задачей.  
      Как оказалось, еще и не самой трудной. В конце концов, Коннор полностью оккупировал диван, решив, что его помощь нужна всегда (Хэнк попробовал было спорить, но споткнулся о собственные костыли; Коннор лишь поднял бровь).  
      Но они  _ничего_  не заметили. Сумо был поблизости, когда Хэнк смотрел на крутящегося на кухне Коннора, поднимая брови так, будто не мог понять, правда ли все это. Сумо тряс головой, когда Коннор смотрел на Хэнка с обжигающей теплотой и улыбался, если человек оборачивался. Сумо видел, как они касаются руками, слышал, как они поддразнивают друг друга, смотрел, как они спят вдвоем на диване (и кто-то обязательно двигается поближе).  
      И ничего. Ни единого шага вперед. Сумо очень захотелось сдаться. Может, он ошибся (чего еще не случалось), может, два этих создания слишком слепы, чтобы им можно было помочь.  
      Последняя попытка.  
        
      Хэнк валялся на диване и смотрел телик, а Коннор сидел на кухне, составляя отчеты и что-то читая на планшете.  
      Сумо, пребывая в своем любимом обличье воришки, стащил его из рук Коннора и побежал изо всех сил.  
     — Да что ты, — Коннор погнался за ним, нарезая круги вокруг стола. Хэнк ржал как лошадь, наблюдая за этим. — Сумо!  
      Сумо помчался в коридор, а Коннор следом. Дурацкие андроиды, которых невозможно обмануть. Сделав остановку возле дивана, он немного пригнулся, и Коннор перелетел через него. Дальше оставалось только наблюдать.

     — Коннор, еб… — были первые слова Хэнка, когда Коннор плюхнулся на него. Затем он замолчал и уставился на Коннора, который не сделал ни единого движения — лишь открывал рот, пытаясь что-то сказать (наверное, предложение).  
     — Здравствуйте, лейтенант.  
     — Ха. Приятно тебя увидеть.  
      Коннор моргнул, смотря на губы Хэнка — диод замигал желтым — издал непонятный тихий звук, облизнулся и перевел взгляд на чужие глаза:  
     — Это костыль, или ты просто рад меня… — Хэнк оборвал его, подаваясь вперед; Коннор чуть слышно взвизгнул и замер; Сумо увидел, как человек отстраняется (и пообещал себе укусить андроида за это), но Коннор прикрыл глаза и продолжил поцелуй, запуская руку в спутанные волосы Хэнка.  
      Сумо мысленно погладил себя по голове.  
     — Думаю, ваша собака свела нас, лейтенант, — сказал Коннор, чуть задыхаясь, когда они оторвались друг от друга. Поглядев на Сумо, Хэнк согласно кивнул. — Предлагаю дать ему больше лакомств.  
     — Лучшее предложение, которое я от тебя слышал.  


      Сумо счастливо гавкнул. Может, люди и андроиды не так уж и безнадежны.


End file.
